


They Don't Know About Us

by janewhitaker



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewhitaker/pseuds/janewhitaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is the CEO of Queen Consolidated, Barry Allen is his personal assistant. Or is he more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About Us

“Hey, Felicity!” Barry jogs up to her, handing her the cup of coffee he’d gotten her while he was on the phone with Oliver. He had to move around Oliver’s schedule to make room for the unexpected business trip he was taking that weekend, which, much to Barry’s disappointment, included cancelling their date night for the second week in a row. Work allowed them to see each other a lot, but it rarely allowed them to actually be together. 

 

“Ooh, thank you, Mr. Allen.” Felicity accepts the cup as she walks into her office. She sits behind her desk and takes a sip before setting the cup down. “Have you seen Oliver today?”

 

“I just got off the phone with him but I haven’t seen him yet, why?” Barry asks with a slight frown, leaning against her desk. “I was actually about to go see him to schedule his upcoming business trip.” 

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Felicity groans, her eyes rolling back into her head as she leans back in her chair. She looks up to Barry. “He looks _so_ hot today. I know it’s inappropriate, but that three piece suit…”

 

Barry laughs, hosting himself up so he’s sitting on her desk. “Really? Can’t wait to see that, if you’re that impressed.” 

 

Felicity lets out a sigh, picking up her cup of coffee and wrapping both her hands around it. “He’s so hot, Barry,” She pouts, holding the cup to her lips. 

 

Barry grins. “Let me tell you something,” He says, leaning towards her. He glances at the door to make sure no one can hear him before turning back to Felicity. “I saw him shirtless once.” Technically it’s not a lie. He has seen Oliver shirtless once. He’s seen Oliver shirtless way more than once. But he’ll gladly take the opportunity to openly talk about how hot Oliver is without arousing suspicion. 

 

Felicity looks absolutely scandalised, much to Barry’s amusement. “No! When?” 

 

“I – I spilled something on him,” Barry says. “And I had to help him change his shirt.” He waves it off. “Not important. Do you have any idea how ripped he is?”

 

Felicity whines. “I can only imagine. His arms are like, twice the size of yours.” 

 

Barry rolls his eyes but refrains from reacting to Felicity’s comment about his arms. “I bet he’s so strong he could just… pick you up and slam you against a wall.” 

 

A small smirk creeps up on Felicity’s lips. “What’s this, Mr. Allen? I thought I was the only one with an inappropriate crush on my boss.” 

 

Barry chuckles and ducks his head briefly. “Well, I wouldn’t call it a crush. Besides, I’m positive you’re far from the only one who has a crush on him.” 

 

Felicity sips her coffee again when the phone on her desk rings. “Speaking of the boss…” She hums, putting the cup down and answering the phone. She puts it on speaker so Barry can hear it as well. “Felicity Smoak. How can I help you, Mr. Queen?” 

 

“Could you tell Mr. Allen to report to my office immediately?” Sounds Oliver’s voice from the other side of the line. He sounds amused and alarmingly smug. 

 

Felicity looks over to Barry and gives him a questioning look. “He’s here right now, sir. I could put him on if you want.” 

 

Oliver chuckles. “No, that’s okay. I need to see him and speak to him in private. And show him how to turn off his Bluetooth earpiece, apparently.” 

 

Felicity’s jaw drops and she looks over to Barry, who freezes and immediately reaches up to take out his earpiece. He never ended the call to Oliver, only muted him. He quickly turns it off before putting it back in.

 

“Miss Smoak? Now, please,” Oliver says after a moment of silence. He ends the call right away, not leaving any room for arguments. 

 

“Oh my god,” Felicity says, dismissing the call. “Did he just hear all of that?”

 

Barry is far from as concerned as Felicity is. He’s allowed to drool over his own boyfriend. Oliver is well aware of how attractive Barry finds him. Of course, Felicity doesn’t know this, so he runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath in feigned distress. “Well, this isn’t going to be a conversation I thought I’d ever have with my boss,” He says, getting up.

 

Felicity bites her lip, looking up to him with a worried frown. “Good luck.” 

 

Barry almost feels bad for her. Almost. He gives her a nod and leaves the room in a swift pace, but slows down as soon as he’s out of her sight. He picks himself up another cup of coffee as well as one for Oliver. About ten minutes later he’s in his office, going through files and taking out the ones Oliver needed when Felicity calls him. Barry presses the button on his earpiece to answer. “Hey, what’s up?”

 

“Good, you’re alive,” Felicity says. She sounds genuinely relieved, like she thought Oliver might actually kill him. “What did he say?” 

 

“Oh, uh, I haven’t talked to him yet,” Barry says, pulling out another file and adding it to his stack. “I’m in my office. I figured I’d pick him up a coffee and some files he needs. You know, damage control.” He makes a face at himself because of how ridiculous it sounds, but Felicity buys it. 

 

“Okay,” She says. “Just call me after you talk to him, okay?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Barry says. “I’ll call you after. See you.” He reaches up to end the call, unaware of the fact that he, again, presses the mute button rather than the end button on his earpiece.

 

He picks up the cup of coffee and stack of files he collected for Oliver before making his way up to his office. He doesn’t bother to knock, pushing the door open with his foot and walking in. “Hey,” He greets with a smile when he sees Oliver, walking over to his desk to put down the stack of paper. “Sorry I took so long, I picked these up on my way here,” He hands Oliver the coffee before seating himself in the chair opposite from Oliver’s desk. 

 

“That’s fine. Thank you,” Oliver tells him, accepting the coffee and setting it down for later. He leans forward in his chair with an amused smile, folding his hands together on top of his desk. 

 

Barry just laughs. “Okay, I know what you’re thinking.” 

 

Oliver just shakes his head a little. “Not thinking anything,” He says innocently, but his smile tells otherwise. 

 

“You do look really good in that suit,” Barry says. 

 

“Good,” Oliver says. He leans back again. “Because I’m taking you out in it.” 

 

Barry raises his eyebrows at him. “Were you not listening earlier? I had to cancel our date night and move your Friday meeting to tonight to make room for your business trip this weekend.”

 

“I know. And that’s the second time you had to cancel it, which means we haven’t had a date night in almost three weeks.” 

 

“Ollie, I can’t – ”

 

“I’m not asking,” Oliver cuts him off. He pushes his chair back a little. “Come here.” 

 

Barry lets out a sigh and gets up, walking over to Oliver and seating himself sideways in his lap. He wraps him arms around his neck. “You could’ve told me before I made the changes.” 

 

“No,” Oliver says. He pulls Barry onto his lap further so he’s in a more comfortable position and rests one hand on his thigh, the other arm around his waist. “Because that was before I heard my boyfriend gossip about me with a coworker.” 

 

“I just wanted to – ”

 

“I know,” Oliver cuts him off again. “Which is why we’re going out tonight. I can’t make up for it, but I can at least… give you the attention you deserve.”

 

Barry smiles, placing a hand on Oliver’s cheek and stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. “You’re the best.” He briefly worries about the changes he’ll have to make to Oliver’s schedule and the people he’ll piss off doing so, but he’s missed being with Oliver too much to let it bother him right now.

“And maybe,” Oliver’s fingers slip underneath Barry’s shirt and brush his bare skin, causing the younger man to shiver, “I could pick you up and slam you against a wall afterwards?” He says with a teasing smile. 

 

Barry rolls his eyes, but another shiver runs through him at the idea. “Maybe,” He says, moving so he’s straddling Oliver in his office chair. “I mean, I bet you _could_.”

 

“I’ve proven I can. On more than one occasion,” Oliver smirks. 

 

Barry grins, leaning in and kissing him. Oliver eagerly responds, both his hands sliding underneath Barry’s shirt in no time. It really has been too long. Barry’s hands move up and start undoing Oliver’s tie and shirt as he presses kisses along his jaw, moving down to his neck once he has access. He starts sucking a mark into the skin, and Oliver closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side with a groan, a hand tangling in Barry’s hair. Barry has one hand tugging at Oliver’s belt when a high-pitched squeak sounds from behind them, causing both men to jerk their heads in the direction of the sound. Oliver clears his throat and slowly retracts his hands from underneath Barry’s shirt. “Miss Smoak, you’re supposed to knock before entering my office.”  

 

“I - I’m sorry,” Felicity says, standing paralysed. She turns to Barry. “You forgot to turn your earpiece off. Again. I didn’t want to hear any…” She trails off, making a gesture with her hands. “Noises. You know. More than I already heard. I’m going to stop talking.” 

 

Barry is still in Oliver’s lap, unsure of whether to move or not. “Could you give us a moment, Felicity?” 

 

“Of course,” Felicity says. “I’ll be in the hall. Waiting. Not listening. Not that you’re going to –”

 

“Felicity,” Barry cuts her off. “We get it.”

 

Felicity gestures zipping her lips shut and locking them before giving a nod and quickly exiting the office. 

 

Barry moves to get up as soon as Felicity has left, but Oliver stops him by placing a hand on his leg. “Barry. Hey.” 

 

“Oliver, don’t,” Barry says, looking down and shaking his head. “I’m sorry. This is my fault. I’ll talk to her. I promise –”

 

“Barry,” Oliver repeats firmly. “Look at me.” 

 

Barry looks up to him guiltily, his brows furrowed together slightly in worry. 

 

Oliver takes a deep breath. “I’m glad she knows.” 

 

Barry frowns at him and shakes his head. “I don’t get it. I thought you didn’t –”

 

“I didn’t,” Oliver says. “I don’t. But you’re… you, and you clearly have a need to talk about everything. I trust you. So if you trust Felicity…”

 

Barry nods. “I do,” He says with a small smile. “Thank you, Ollie.”

 

“We’re still on for tonight,” Oliver reminds him as he fixes Barry’s hair for him before letting him get up. “Go talk to her, we can discuss my schedule after.”

 

Barry smiles at him and nods again. He leans down to press one more swift peck to Oliver’s lips before exiting his office and meeting Felicity in the hallway. 

 

“I cannot believe this,” Felicity says as soon as she sees Barry, approaching him. She looks around to make sure they’re alone before looking back up to him. “You and Oliver Queen. Mr. Queen. Our boss. Our really attractive boss. Dating.” 

 

A grin spreads on Barry’s face and he looks down, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. “Yeah, I know. It’s… It’s amazing. He’s amazing.” 

 

“You have to tell me everything,” Felicity says. “What’s he like? Does he ever wear casual clothes? Does he even own casual clothes? For how long have you two been dating? Who made the first move?” She takes a small step closer to Barry and drops her voice to a whisper. “What’s he like in bed?” 

 

Barry laughs. “Alright, calm down. I will tell you all about it sometime, but not right now. Right now you need to promise me you won’t tell anyone, okay?”

 

Felicity nods. “Of course. I can keep a secret. I keep lots of secrets. Like when Jillian told me she made out with her cousin.” 

 

Barry raises his eyebrows at her. “Yeah, not helping.” 

 

Felicity shakes her head a little. “I won’t tell anyone. Promise. Pinky promise.” She raises her pinky. “Is that something people still do?” 

 

Barry chuckles, linking their fingers together. “I’ll take it. Now get back to work, I’ll tell you all about it some other time. I need to go back in and help Oliver figure out his schedule.”

 

Felicity smirks slightly. “Sure. You go… ‘help’ Oliver, and I will return to my job.” 

 

“I still work for him, Felicity.” 

 

Felicity hums, slowly backing away. “Sure. Just like you were ‘talking to him’ five minutes ago.” 

 

Barry rolls his eyes. “Bye, Felicity,” He says with a laugh, disappearing back into Oliver’s office as she turns around and disappeared into the elevator. 

 


End file.
